125th Annual Hunger Games: Feminine Fatal
by Kainesaw15
Summary: This year, the president has announced only girls can compete in the Hunger Games. They are left for dead in a swamp type arena with many twists. Fire, insects, poison, and trees coming to life, are a few things they must endure in this arena. Who will live and who will die? Read to find out.
1. Tributes and Alliances

**In this story, only girls were allowed to participate in the Hunger Games. Now these scared teenage girls must fight to the death until one remains. Many Alliances will be formed and many will be betrayed. What the girls don't know won't hurt them. Who will live and who will die? Read to find out more.**

**District 1**

_**Alchemy- 18 (Tall, Dark brown curly hair, White, Cruel and evil.)**_

_**Caraway- 14 (Average size, straight short blonde hair, white.)**_

**District 2**

_**Chamomile- 15 (Average size, curly black hair, olive.)**_

_**Keneisha- 18 (Tall and broad shouldered, short fairy black hair, dark skinned.)**_

**District 3**

_**Izzy- 13 (Short for her age, big frizzy light brown hair, olive tone.)**_

_**Stephanie- 14 **_

**District 4**

_**Anchor- 16**_

_**Harbor- 13 (average size, dark brown curly hair, tan.)**_

**District 5**

_**Lavender- 14**_

_**Nerva- 13**_

**District 6**

_**Precious- 17 (Tall, fat, shoulder length brown hair, dark skinned.)**_

_**Emma- 12**_

**District 7**

_**Glade- 14**_

_**Pine- 15**_

**District 8**

_**Katie- 15 (average size, curly blonde hair, tan.)**_

_**Jeremy-16**_

**District 9**

_**Bethany- 12 (small, thin, short red hair, white.)**_

_**Jenny- 14**_

**District 10**

_**Cecelia- 17 (Big boned, short brown thick hair, tan.)**_

_**Delilah- 12**_

**District 11**

_**Reagan- 17 (broad shouldered, long black hair in ponytail, tan.)**_

_**Field- 12 (small, cute, dirty blonde hair in pigtails, tan.)**_

**District 12**

_**Mikki- 16 (small, pretty, beach blonde hair braided, olive.)**_

_**Bambi- 13 (small, drop dead adorable, freckles, pixie cut cinnamon brown hair, white.)**_

**Alliances**

_**Career Pack**_

_**Alchemy, Caraway, Keneisha, Chamomile, Anchor, Harbor, and Nerva.**_

_**Alliance #1**_

_**Reagan, Katie, Glade, Precious**_

_**Alliance #2**_

_**Cecelia, Bethany, Mikki**_

_**Solo**_

_**Izzy, Stephanie, Lavender, Emma, Pine, Jeremy, Jenny, Delilah, Field, and Bambi.**_


	2. Bloodbath

_**Mikki's Point of View (Day 1)**_

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

I look around and see nothing but green marshlands. We were in some kind of swamp. I could not see the sky and could not hear anything, not even dripping water. I look around and spot my two allies. They stare at each other and wave. They then look at me and wave. I smirk and wave back.

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

I notice Bambi flagging me down. I look over at hear and she shakes her head nervously. I stare and mouth what was wrong. She mouths back to me to not go into the middle. I look down then nod. I wanted to be allies with Bambi but the others thought she was too weak. I didn't know what to do so I told Bambi about it. She told me it was going to be alright and that I didn't need to worry about her.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_**BOOM!**_

I flinch and cover my head. I look around and watch as the tributes race toward the middle. Bambi leaps off her platforms and goes for a small backpack. A larger girl meets with her and they hug. They run off to the left of me. Suddenly the larger girl is hit in the back with an axe. Bambi shrieks and runs off.

**BOOM!**

I dare not move from my platform for a few more seconds and watch as the more girls are beaten to death by the Career tributes.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

I scan the arena for any backpacks near me. None were anywhere! I spot a large backpack to the right of me and sprint toward it. I duck as the girl from seven chucks a hatchet at me. It lands in a tree near my head and I pull it out immediately. The girl panics and runs at me. I continue toward the backpack and swoop it up. The girl from 7 tackles me and shoves my face into the moist ground. I squirm and kick her off of me. She falls backward and I grab the hatchet. I send it into her chest several times until I hear a cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

I yank the hatchet from the dead girl's body and stumble into Bethany. She grabs my arm and we meet up with Cecelia.

"What took you so long?" Cecelia demands.

"I was just getting supplies." I reply looking down at the ground.

"I saw you standing at your platform when the cannon fired. What were you thinking? You could have died so quickly!" Cecelia shouts.

"I'm sorry; I was just caught up in the moment." I reply.

Cecelia frowns but smiles and pats me on the back.

"It's alright girl. We need to get away from here as quickly as possible though." Cecelia says.

We all nod and begin our journey into the swampy forest.

_**Alchemy's Point of View**_

I grab Lavender's hair and throw her inside of the Cornucopia. She squeals as I walk closer.

"Please! Don't hurt me!." She says.

"First rule of the Hunger Games dear; don't trust anyone." I say.

I plunge my sword into her stomach and she screams. I pull out the sword and she gasps for air. She falls to the side and goes quiet.

**BOOM!**

I walk out of the Cornucopia and find Keneisha fighting the little girl from 10. Keneisha grabs the girl's throat and holds her up high in the air. The girl squirms and grabs Keneisha's arms. She gasps for air as Keneisha squeezes tighter. The girl soon stops moving.

**BOOM!**

"Nice job." I say.

"Thanks, I do good work if I do say so myself." Keneisha replies.

"Oh my god Keneisha, your grammar sucks!" Harbor pipes in.

"Darling, I suggest you let me say what I want, unless you want me to break your skull open." Keneisha replies.

Harbor sighs and looks at Anchor. Anchor shrugs and roll her eyes. I walk over to Anchor and slap her upside the head. She shouts and kicks me in the leg. I grab her throat and quickly squeeze her neck. She gasps for air and kicks me more. I tighten my grip and she grabs my arms.

"Let her go!" Harbor screams.

I look into Anchor's eyes and notice the fear she has. I laugh and release my grip. She falls to the ground and chokes for air.

"Where is Nerva and Caraway?" I shout.

"I'm here!" Caraway answers.

"What about Nerva?" I ask.

We all look around and shrug. Suddenly I hear a cry of pain coming from behind the Cornucopia. We all race around and watch as Jenny stabs Nerva repeatedly. Chamomile pulls out her bow and arrow and aims it at Jenny. She lets go of the arrow and it flies into Jenny's cheek. Jenny falls to ground in silence.

**BOOM!**

"Help me." Nerva whispers.

Harbor bends down to help Nerva out but I grab her jacket and yank her back.

"She is useless to us now Harbor." I say.

I look at Chamomile and nod. She pulls out another arrow and fires it into Nerva's skull.

**BOOM!**

Harbor cries out and Anchor reaches down to help her up.

_**Reagan's Point of View (Day 2)**_

"Look out!" I shout.

Trees began to sink into the ground and roots start to appear out of the ground. I grab Katie's arm and we race past the plant mutations.

**BOOM!**

I look back and find Glade on the ground. Precious is helping her get on her feet.

"Wait her Katie." I say.

I run back to help Glade up. As Glade stands I notice her eyes are a different color. They were a mysterious green haze. She pulls out her knife and jabs it at me. It slices my arm and I scream. Precious grabs me and we run back to Katie. Katie notices Glade and sprints toward her.

"No!" I shout.

Katie flies past us and pulls out her knife. I turn back and try to grab her arm but can't. She runs into Glad and sinks her knife into Glade's body. The plants shriek in horror and Glade's body is sucked into the ground. Her body becomes mangled in the process and I look away. Katie returns to us and smiles.

"Look at all that blood on your jacket Katie!" I yell.

Katie looks down and sighs.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Katie replies.

"Guys look!" Precious shouts.

We turn and watch as the trees suddenly grow and begin collapsing. My eyes widen and I run into the distance, not thinking about Katie or Precious.

_**Izzy's Point of View (Day 3)**_

I sit and watch as the Career pack grabs everything from the middle. They place everything inside of the horn. I sigh and roll my eyes. One of them notices me and I duck behind the large rocks covered in moss. I hear screaming and footsteps get louder. I close my eyes and pray they don't find me. I realize where I was. I crawl over to the rocks below me. I quietly step down and crawl into the hole. I pull moss and leaves over my head. I hear the tributes stop in front of the rock I was hiding behind before.

"I swear she was over here!" a girl shouts.

"I am tired of your lies! Keneisha, get over here and kill Anchor." Another girl says.

I hear Keneisha grab Anchor. Anchor screams out in horror. I hear some blade enter the girl. Another girl screams and hits Keneisha. I pull away some of the moss so I can see. The leader grabs the other girl's hair and tosses her over toward me. The girl screams as she hits the ground.

**BOOM!**

I look back over to the leader and watch as she throws Anchor's body to the side. I feel something touch my moss. I glance back over and see the girl who was thrown at me with a confused look. I put my finger to my lips and shake my head. The girl slightly nods and looks up. She stands and walks back to her group.

"Ladies, I have an announcement to make. If you ever lie to me, you will be killed. If you ever talk back to me, you will be killed, if you ever try to attack me, you will be killed. Anchor was an example. Do any of you want to follow in her footsteps?" the leader shouts.

"You know what Alchemy? I am tired of listening to you. For two days I have been listening to you bossing us around. I am leaving your dumb alliance. Anyone with me?" the girl saw me says.

"Big mistake missy." Alchemy says.

Alchemy pulls out her knife and jabs it at the girl. The girl dodges it and shouts. I jump out of my hole and punch Alchemy in the face. Alchemy's eyes widen and she grabs my arm. The other girl grabs Alchemy's knife and jabs it into her side. Alchemy screams and kicks the girl in the chest. She falls backward and lands on the rocks. I kick Alchemy and grab the girl. We race further into the woods. The girl shoves me to the side as an arrow whizzes past us. We continue running until we reach a river. I fall to my knees and dunk my head into the water. I hear a splash and assume the other girl has done the same. I pull my head out and gasp. The other girl pulls her head out and gasps as well. I reach into my backpack and pull out a small towel. I begin drying my hair.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl smiles.

"Well thank you for not giving away my position." I reply.

"It's no big deal. I'm Harbor." She says.

"Izzy." I reply.

"Nice to meet you." Harbor giggles.

I laugh and continue drying my hair.

"Does your hair normally curl like that?" Harbor asks.

"What? Oh yeah my hair is weird, whenever it is dry it is really curly and frizzy. I feel like I have a long haired afro sometimes." I reply.

Harbor laughs hysterically and slaps my shoulder. I roll my eyes and laugh with her.

"So what do we do now?" Harbor asks.

"Ummm, I'm not sure. We could continue going west, or we could head back toward the Cornucopia." I say.

"I don't want to go back there, are you kidding me?" Harbor replies.

"Ok so let's head west then." I say.

I put my towel back into my backpack and lead us away from the Cornucopia.

**Dead Tributes**

**24th Jeremy: Axe in back by Caraway**

**23rd Stephanie: Beat to death by Alchemy**

**22nd Emma: Beat to detah by Keneisha**

**21st Pine: Hatchet in chest by Mikki**

**20th Lavender: Sword in stomach by Alchemy**

**19th Delilah: Strangled by Keneisha**

**18th Jenny: Arrow in cheek by Chamomile**

**17th Nerva: Mercy shot by Chamomile**

**16th Glade: Eaten by Plants**

**15th Anchor: Stabbed by Keneisha**

**_Living Tributes_**

**_District 1_**

**_Alchemy: 18_**

**_Caraway: 14_**

**_District 2_**

**_Keneisha: 18_**

**_Chamomile: 15_**

**_District 3_**

**_Izzy: 13_**

**_District 4_**

**_Harbor: 13_**

**_District 6_**

**_Precious: 17_**

**_Dsitrict 8_**

**_Katie: 15_**

**_District 9_**

**_Bethany: 12_**

**_District 10_**

**_Cecelia: 17_**

**_District 11_**

**_Reagan: 17_**

**_Field: 12_**

**_District 12_**

**_Mikki: 16_**

**_Bambi: 13_**


	3. Day 4: Insect Massacre

_**Bethany's Point of View (Day 4)**_

"Cecelia, you are so funny!" I burst out laughing.

"What!? My brother did kiss a cow one time." Cecelia replies.

I fall to ground and laugh harder. Mikki chuckles and tries to pick me up, but my legs don't move and I continue laughing.

"Hey come on, it wasn't that funny." Mikki says.

"It was though; I haven't heard a story like that since…..ever!" I laugh.

Mikki rolls her eyes and let's go of my arm. Mikki screams when she looks up. I can't help but laugh harder now. Cecelia stops me and I look up. A large wall of fire surrounds us.

"Oh my Gosh! What do we do?" I ask.

I quickly scramble to my feet. I panic and look around trying to find an exit. I saw one and grabbed Mikki's and Cecelia's arm. We all race toward the exit. As we reach the exit, several large spiders crawl out of the ground. Mikki screams and pulls out her hatchet. She aims it at one of the spider's eyes and chucks it. It lands right in the spider and it squeals in pain as it dies. Cecelia grabs her knife from her backpack and stabs the nearest spider. I pull out my spear and aim it at one of the other spiders. I stab it in the heart and it squeals in pain. Soon more and more spider's swarm into the exit and corner us. We try to escape but two spiders grab Mikki and bite her flesh. Mikki shrieks in horror as more spiders swarm her. Cecelia dives in and begins stabbing multiple spiders. Soon more spiders enter the hole and tackle all three of us. One pushes Cecelia into the wall of fire and Cecelia instantly disintegrates.

"Cecelia! Oh my God!" I cry out.

"No Cecelia!" Mikki yells.

**BOOM!**

I burst into tears and stop moving. The spiders stop attacking and leave the wall of fire. I quickly stand and tackle one. I stab it repeatedly in the head. It shrieks and kicks me back.

"You killed my friend you demon!" I shout.

The spider opens its mouth and shoots a ball of fire at me. My eyes widen and I try to dodge it but am too late. The ball of fire hits my leg and I scream out in pain as my leg burns. Mikki races toward me and puts out the fire. The spider runs off and climbs a tree and soon disappears into the woods. Mikki touches my burnt leg and I holler.

"Um ok…..uhhhh; where is your backpack?" Mikki asks.

I point to my left and Mikki races to it. She digs through the bag and pulls out some kind of ointment.

"This is aloe, it will help bring the pain out but your leg is going to be blistered for a while." Mikki says.

Tears roll down my face as I re watch Cecelia die in my mind. I look away and bite into my jacket as Mikki rubs the cream into my leg.

"Ok; can you try and stand?" Mikki asks.

"I can try, but asking ain't getting." I say.

Mikki puts her arm under my shoulder and lifts me up. I try to move my leg but can't bear to twitch it. Suddenly I hear the roar of fire. I forgot we were still stuck in a ring of fire. I look around and watch as the fire starts to move toward us. I gasp and shout at Mikki to move toward the exit. She grabs my arms and pulls me over her back. Mikki races toward the exit and jumps through just before the gap closes. The fire immediately sinks into the ground and the swamp goes quiet.

_**Field's Point of View**_

I watch as the Career's walk past me. I look below and notice some kind of nest hanging from the tree. Could I risk kicking it down? Maybe I'll wait until the last one walks by. I watch as the leader, a black girl, and a girl with black curly hair walk by. Where did the other girl go?!

"Looking for me?" a voice says from behind me.

I turn around and see the other girl in the tree with me. I pull out my knife but she kicks me hand and it falls to the ground. The girl grabs my hair and I grab her hair. I yell as we kick and punch each other. This grabs the attention of the other tributes and they race back to the tree. They stare up and cheer on the other girl that was fighting me. I pull her in front of me and push her down to the insect nest below. I didn't know what was in it, but we were going to find out. The girl releases her grip on my hair and falls to the branch below. I jump down and grab her. She yanks leg and I fall. I grab the other girl's arm and hit the nest. It snaps and tumbles to the ground with us. As I hit the ground I hear a loud clicking noise. I immediately stand and witness beetles emerging from the nest. The other tributes scream and run off toward the river. The one girl I was fighting was still lying on the ground but was screaming in horror as beetles swarmed her body.

**BOOM!**

I panic when beetles begin chasing me. I decide to take my chances and head toward the river.

_**Alchemy's Point of View**_

"That girl will pay." I scream.

The others look down and don't say anything.

"Speak of the devil." Chamomile says.

I look and notice the little heading our way.

"Quick everyone, hide behind the trees or something, I am going to hide underwater." I say.

Keneisha and Chamomile obey my command and quickly head toward the nearest tree and begin climbing it. The little girl makes her way over the water and jumps in. I immediately go underwater, hoping she didn't notice me. As she emerges for air she laughs.

"Stupid Careers." She says.

I poke my head out of the water and pull out my sword. I inch closer to the girl while her back was turned. She rinses her hair and chuckles to herself. I surface from the water and tackle the little girl. She screams as she sinks underwater. I grab her hand and pull her toward me. I ready my sword and she impales herself. Bubbles appear in the water as she squirms. I wait until the last bubble pops, then let go of the girl.

**BOOM!**

"I bet you wish you hadn't done that now." I say to the lifeless body. I push it away from me and watch as the body travels down the river. Keneisha and Chamomile leap from the trees into the water and splash me. I grin and splash them back.

_**Izzy's Point of View**_

Harbor and I sit perched in a tall tree and watch the Career pack.

"When do we get to kill them?" Harbor asks.

"Soon darling, soon." I reply.

_**Reagan's Point of View**_

"Look out!" I shout.

Wasps fall from the tree and begin flying toward us. Katie and I sprint toward the river. I look back and notice Precious can't keep up. She was a very big girl and couldn't outrun many things. I stop and watch as the wasps catch up with her. She screams in horror and falls to the ground. Wasps penetrate her body until she stops moving.

"She's dead Reagan, lets move." Katie says.

_**BOOM!**_

I flinch and look back at Katie. She grabs my hand and leads me toward the river. When we reach the river we both leap in. When I break the surface for air I look around and notice three other girls. I grab Katie's arm when they spot us. They all laugh hysterically as they swim toward us. Katie and I quickly get out of the river and run into the wasps. What do we do? Get stung to death by wasps no matter what? Or do we fight the Career's and see what happens? I grab Katie's arm and dive back into the water.

**Dead Tributes**

**14th Cecelia- Engulfed by flames**

**13th Caraway- Swarmed by beetles**

**12th Field- Impaled by Alchemy's sword**

**11th Precious- Stung to death by wasps**

_**Living Tributes**_

_**District 1**_

_**Alchemy:18**_

_**District 2**_

_**Keneisha:18**_

_**Chamomile:15**_

_**District 3**_

_**Izzy:13**_

_**District 4**_

_**Harbor:13**_

_**District 8**_

_**Katie:15**_

_**District 9**_

_**Bethany:12**_

_**District 11**_

_**Reagan:17**_

_**District 12**_

_**Mikki:16**_

_**Bambi:13**_


	4. Day 6: When in Doubt, Kill Careers

_**Izzy's Point of View (Day 6)**_

What do we do?! Do we run in and attack the careers and help the two girls? Or do we just sit and watch? Harbor looks at me and nods.

"Let's do this." She smiles.

"Together!" I shout.

We leap off from the tree and into the water. Keneisha reaches the taller girl first. They begin fighting hand to hand. I hit the water and make a huge splash. The wasps have mysteriously disappeared. I swim upward and reach the surface. I immediately gasp for air. Chamomile swims toward me and grabs my hair. She shoves my face in the water. I squirm and she yanks my head out of the water. She curses at me and shoves my face back into the water. Suddenly, Harbor reaches Chamomile and dives downward. I open my eyes in the water and watch as she grabs Chamomile's ankles. She grips them tight and pulls downward. Chamomile releases her grip on my hair and plummets underwater. I break the surface again and gasp for air. I glance at the two girls who are now fighting Keniesha and Alchemy. I look back at Harbor and Chamomile and dive underwater. I watch as Harbor grabs Chamomile's throat. She strangles but grabs Harbor's arms and hits her head against Harbor's. Harbor swims backward and Chamomile rises to the surface for air. I pull out my knife and jab at her. I hit her in the back. She screams and swims toward land. I quickly follow her. When she reaches the land I quickly follow and jab her in the back again. She falls to the ground and gasps. I roll her over and raise my knife. I send it straight through her heart. She widens her eyes and soon closes them.

**BOOM!**

I turn around and look back at the river. The two girls were on the opposite side of the water and were running away as Keniesha followed them. Where was Harbor? I look around but don't see her anywhere. Immediately Harbor hits the surface and gasps for air. Alchemy breaks the surface and grabs Harbor's neck.

"NO!" I shout.

In one swift motion, Alchemy snaps Harbor's neck. I cry out. Alchemy tosses Harbor away and her lifeless body floats down the river.

**BOOM!**

Alchemy glares at me and swims toward my side of the river. I panic and sprint away hoping she doesn't follow me.

_**Mikki's Point of View**_

"Bethany? Where are you?" I ask.

"Over here!" Bethany shouts.

I follow the sound of her voice until I come face to face with a giant spider web.

"A little help would be good." Bethany says.

I roll my eyes and walk over to her. I pull out my knife and begin cutting part of the web. Suddenly my hand gets caught in the web. I sigh and try to pull my hand out.

"Uh oh." Bethany says.

I look up at her and notice a large spider slowly creeping down the web. The spider was twice my size and had more than a dozen eyes. I put my hand on my other hand, hoping to pry it off, but that was a big mistake. My other hand slips and latches onto the web. Bethany looks down at me and yells at me to hurry. The spider was halfway to Bethany. I have no other choice but to leave her. I twist my knife around and began to cut the web around my wrists. Bethany smiles and cheers me on. She wasn't going to be cheering when I leave her. I manage to cut the web off of my first wrist and quickly move onto my second. I glance up and notice the spider only a few feet from Bethany's head.

"Bethany, I want you to know, I would have gone to the end with you. But I can't and help you out; it is just too risky for me." I say as I cut the web off of my other wrist.

"What!? You can't leave me! After all we have been through?! I don't want to die; not like this." Bethany shouts.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I look up at the spider and it was now inches away from Bethany's head. Bethany looks up and screams. The spider snaps it pinchers around Bethany's head and squishes it tightly.

**BOOM!**

The sight made me want to vomit. I grab my backpack and quickly walk away from the scene of gore.

_**Bambi's Point of View**_

_"Attention tributes; congratulations to our final seven contestants. However, only one of you can live. We have left you all several gifts at the Cornucopia, if you do not arrive within the next four hours, you will automatically be killed off. Thank you and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor."_

I didn't want to go to the Cornucopia and knew it would be a huge risk, but I guess I had to if I was going to try and survive. I am the smallest one out here by now and am very vulnerable. If any of the remaining careers got their hands on me, I was a goner for sure. I grab my backpack and quietly sneak out of my hole in the trees. I look around and notice a girl with frizzy hair running toward me. She looks at me and waves. Did I know her? She reaches me and stops.

"Hey Bambi. How have you been?" Izzy says.

I sigh and smile.

"I am doing just fine; actually I'm heading to the Cornucopia; would you like to join me?" I ask.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway." Izzy replies.

As we jog toward the middle we discuss what we would do if we got back home. Izzy said she would live in her house and do nothing. She wouldn't get married, she would just live alone. I don't blame her, being in these games does something to your mind. I never killed anyone yet and I hope I won't have to. We reach the Cornucopia and it looked so different. The horn was no longer in the middle but in its place was a very large bush with flowers around it. A large table was placed in front of the bush and had everything imaginable on it. I even saw my favorite dessert on the table. The ground was completely covered in flowers as well. I step out into the field but Izzy quickly stops me.

"Wait! Don't you see that?" Izzy whispers.

I look and notice five paper wasp nests just barely peaking out of the flowers. The bush also had two bee hives in it as well.

"What do we do then?" I ask.

Izzy looks around then looks up. She points upward and I immediately look up. The Cornucopia horn was actually above the middle on a platform. There were three bridges to get to it. I stare at Izzy and she raises her eyebrows. Izzy runs to the nearest tree and immediately climbs it. I follow her. As we reach the top we notice that it was a trap. Keneisha and Alchemy were inside the horn waiting for its victims to come up to them. Keneisha is the first to notice us and begins walking across the bridge. I panic and pull out my knife. Izzy grabs my hand and points at the rope. I see that it was connected along the entire bridge. If we cut it, then Keneisha would fall on top of the paper wasp nest. Izzy and I start cutting the rope. Keneisha was halfway across the bridge when she sees us cutting it. She screams and turns back the other way. Izzy cuts her rope first and the bridge wobbles. Keneisha trips and falls face first on the wooden bridge. Alchemy exits the horn and races toward Keneisha. I continue to cut the rope but was only halfway done. Izzy runs to my side and helps me cut. Alchemy attempts to lift Keneisha but can't. Keneisha finally stands and begins to run back across again. At the last second the rope snaps and the bridge slides off toward the ground. Keneisha and Alchemy both try to outrun the bridge but fail. Keneisha plummets to the ground and Alchemy grabs onto one of the wooden boards of the bridge. Keneisha lands right on top of a nest of wasps and is attacked. Keneisha shrieks and tries to run but soon falls to her knees and more wasps swam her body. Suddenly, a cannon fires, and the wasps leave Keneisha's body.

**BOOM!**

I look up and watch as Alchemy climbs back up to the top. She enters the horn and soon exits and aims something at us. My eyes widen as an ax flies toward my face. Izzy tackles me and I fall off the platform. I grab the edge as I dangle in the air. I look down and see the wasps eagerly looking for something else to kill. Izzy grabs my arm and pulls me up. I look back at the center but don't find Alchemy. Where was she? Izzy turns around just as Alchemy reaches her. Izzy ducks and trips Alchemy. Suddenly I turn and notice Mikki in the middle. I shout at her and wave. She frowns and aims an arrow at me. Alchemy and Izzy begin fighting hand to hand. I nod my head at Mikki and Izzy smiles. She tricks Alchemy into fighting near the edge. Mikki releases her arrow and it flies into Alchemy's shoulder. She kicks Izzy in the chest and Izzy falls backwards off of the edge of where the bridge was. I grab her arm and am yanked off. I stick my hand out for something to grab onto. My hand finds nothing but we plow into a large branch. Izzy hangs on one side and I hang on the other side. The only thing holding us together was my tight grip on Izzy's arm. Izzy and I both grab onto the branch and climb up. We both snap ours heads up as Mikki screams. She is thrown down onto the ground. Bees and wasps emerge from the ground and swarm her.

**BOOM!**

We look back at Alchemy and she chucks another ax at us. We both slide and hang off the edge. We needed to find a way back up. I look to my left and notice the other two girls making their way up a tree to the middle. This was it, this was the finale.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the finale. Who do you think will win?**

**Dead Tributes**

**10th Chamomile- Stabbed by Izzy**

**9th Harbor- Head snapped by Alchemy**

**8th Bethany- Eaten by spider**

**7th Keneisha- Stung to death by wasps**

**6th Mikki- Stung to death by wasps**

_**Living Tributes**_

_**District 1**_

_**Alchemy: 18**_

_**District 3**_

_**Izzy: 13**_

_**District 8**_

_**Katie: 15**_

_**District 11**_

_**Reagan: 17**_

_**District 12**_

_**Bambi: 13**_


	5. Finale

_**Reagan's Point of View**_

"Look out Katie!" I shout.

Katie ducks as Alchemy swings her sword at her head. I pull out my knife and stab Alchemy in the arm. She pulls back and roars. I grab Katie and race across the bridge. As we reach the other side I notice two other girls making their way to the middle as well. Alchemy cuts the ropes on their end and the bridge collapses. They both cry out but grab onto the wooden planks and the bridge falls. Alchemy sprints across the last bridge and reaches us. She cuts the rope and leaves us with nowhere to run. I dig through the supplies and find a hatchet. I toss Katie a large knife and she begins fighting Alchemy. The other girls reach the top and begin fighting with me. They slice at my legs but I deflect their hits and slam my hatchet at them. They both easily dodge it. The small one tackles me and I kick her in the face. She groans and stumbles backwards. I turn to help Katie but Katie and Alchemy were nowhere to be found. I run around the horn to see if I can see them and as I finally spot them Katie walks backwards and reaches down and feels her stomach. She pulls her hand back up and looks at the blood. She then looks at Alchemy and then me; she then falls backward onto the ground. Insects swarm her body trying to make her suffer but it was no use, she was already dead.

**BOOM!**

Izzy suddenly tackles me and I hit the platform hard. I kick her off of me and crawl back a few inches. I hear a little girl shrill and then an immediate cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

Izzy cries out in horror.

"Look, we have a common enemy. If we don't kill her she will murder us both. Do you understand?" I shout.

Izzy nods and grabs her knife. We both stand and slowly make our way around the horn in search for Alchemy. We walked around the entire perimeter and could not find her anywhere.

"Where is she?" Izzy asks.

"Right here." Alchemy says.

I look up as soon as Alchemy jumps off the horn and onto me. She raises her sword and sends down on me. I use my hatchet and block her attack. We both push on each other's weapon to see who would win. I manage to push Alchemy's weapon back and throw her off of my body. She rolls to the side and drops her sword onto the field below us. Izzy walks over to Alchemy and jabs Alchemy in her side. Alchemy moans and grabs Izzy's leg. She flips Izzy off the side and dangles her in the air below. I stand and walk toward Alchemy.

"Look missy, you won." Alchemy says.

I look at Izzy and she panics trying to find something to grab onto.

"Don't do this." I say.

"Why not? If I drop her, you can easily kill me. You would win wouldn't you?" Alchemy replies.

She loosens her grip on Izzy and Izzy screams.

"Just let this go ok?" I say.

"Oh, poor choice of words." Alchemy says.

She releases her grip on Izzy's foot and Izzy falls. I sprint and dive to grab Izzy's leg. I slightly grab her pant leg but get a better grip on her. She squeals and sighs. I lift her back up and look around. Alchemy was gone again. I walk around the center and notice her standing on the edge of the center.

"You made a bad choice." Alchemy says.

She walks off the edge and falls to the ground. Wasps swarm her body and a cannon soon sounds.

**BOOM!**

It was just me and Izzy now. I could finish her off and win this. I turn back around and look at Izzy as she plunges a knife into my stomach. I look down and watch as my own blood trickles out of my body. I look back up at her.

"Oops…." Izzy smirks.

I stumble and fall to the ground. The last thing I hear was the sound of Izzy's evil laughter.

_**Izzy's Point of View**_

_"Congratulations to our winner of the 125th Hunger Games, Izzy Cale from District 3!"_

I did it. I survived through the gruesome, horrific, and disgusting days in the arena. I was going to finally go home to my younger brother and my mom and dad.

**After the Games**

**After I made it home my entire family embraced me. I got to live a normal life in a beautiful home. However I wasn't the same girl I was anymore. Eventually people started to look at me think I was so crazy. I lied to Bambi when I said I wouldn't get married. I did get married at the age of 21 but he never loved me and began cheating on me. I knew he thought I was crazy and it made me crazier after he left me. At the age of 34 I adopted a child but he participated in the games and died in the bloodbath. At the age of 42 I couldn't take it anymore. The depression got to me and I killed myself at age 43.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry it was short but I needed to finish this soon. More stories to come, read them please! Thanks for reading!**

**Dead Tributes**

**5th Katie- Sword in stomach by Alchemy**

**4th Bambi- Head chopped off by Alchemy**

**3rd Alchemy- Committed suicide**

**2nd Reagan- Knife in stomach by Izzy**

**_Living Tributes_**

**_Izzy Cale: District 3 (Winner!)_**


End file.
